1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjusting device for fastening an operating device and/or a display device on a wall, having a linear guide arrangement formed by a sliding element and a fastening element, wherein the sliding element has an attachment point for the operating device and/or the display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Known adjusting devices are mostly used for fastening an operating or display device on a wall of a machine housing. Support arm systems are used for this purpose, which are screwed to the wall by a connecting wall-element. The connecting wall-element has a support arm, on whose end remote from the wall a hinge is maintained. A section of a support arm is in turn connected to the hinge. This support arm section is vertically oriented and can be pivoted around its center longitudinal axis by the hinge.
The support arm section has a slit guidance device, in which a sliding element can be linearly displaced in the vertical direction. The operating/display device is connected to the sliding element. This adjusting device has an elaborate structure.
Also, such adjusting devices cannot be installed on machine housings which absorb movements in the wall area during their operation, in particular as a result of vibrations, jarring or acceleration of machine components, such as can be the case, for example, with injection-molding machinery. These movements are transmitted to the support arm system. Because of the insufficient rigidity, the large masses being moved and the great distance of the operating/display device from the wall, damages occur, so that a dependable operational use is not assured.